The Pampered and the Prosecuted
by NekoAssassin
Summary: ((This is an original fanfiction.)) A confusing tale of kidnappings, nekos, unnatural powers, and two boys attempting to understand their feelings. As well as trying to protect their love and their lives, in a place where their kind is the pets of the humans or struggling on the streets.
1. Meeting of Two Souls

Dark, it was so dark. The ground moved from underneath his feet as he panicked on what to do; chocking on the rag in his mouth. He could hear the voices of his kidnappers up front talking about him.

"**That** Neko could go for** millions**" said one.

The Neko trembled in fear, scared of what would become of him. He dragged himself to the back of the pitch black space he was in. Restricted by ropes around his hands and feet he made his way to the back slowly. Heart racing vividly he banged his body against the door several times to no success.

Bright light appeared in his vision. The doors to the van were opened and his kidnappers yanked him out of the car. He looked around seeing crates and an endless sea. He was at the abandoned ports, his owners always told him to never go near there because shady deals always went on, and now he was about to be one of those shady deals.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ports a group of neko men where hiding in wait. Their leader, taller and the strongest was watching the scene, waiting for his opportunity to strike. "look these fucks have a valuable item in there possession, worth millions, we can't have humans walking around with that sort of cash, so let's go" the group of nekos rush out at the kidnappers while creating a brawl meanwhile their leader cut throughout the commotion to the van. Looking confused at the neko he came face to face with.

He grabbed him anyway and ran."mhmmmmm" said the tied up neko through the cloth that was choking him. Trying so very hard to actually produce words, but they never got past the thoughts in his head. They ran off the dock into the city streets. The larger Neko said to tied up one. "Hey shut up. I'm trying to help you out!" they ran into a alley way. And the larger one untied the littler nekos gags. "Hey, were ok now." The little neko looked down, shaking in fear over recent events."Thank you" said the little neko now making eye contact with the bigger one, "what's your name?" "Ummm my name's Rikiya Shizuka...and don't worry about it ok."

Blushing slightly "so what's yours and what's a girl like you doing with those guys?" Jingling the little Nekos bell with his claw leaning in. "I'm a boy" said the little neko looking back down at the floor, face turning bright red from embarrassment, "and my names Haruki Oshiro" Shuzuka back away a bit embaressed "umm sorry" blushing slightly thinking why the hell did this kid get me so embarressed..."so where do you live? I'll make sure your safe." "I live in the big house at the top of Vine Hill" said Haruki, but his home was not just a big house but an actual castle.

Rikiya walked him up to it and looked astonished. "you live here! I um gotta go!" "Wait!" Haruki grabbed his arm, "before you go, I just wanted to say thank you again, sooooooo thank you very much" He smiled like the sun, bright and warm, a smile to show his gratitude, then he started the long walk up his drive way. Rikiya blushed and walked away. "Damnit get your head straight...**he's a dude**.."  
>Haruki made it to the castle and his owners were there, waiting for him."where were you?" "I'm sorry" he bowed his head, and he told his masters about what happened, but left out the part about Rikiya, scared that he might get him in trouble. After that he made his way up the stairs. "your always making trouble arent you Haruki?" said his older sister Yuki. Yuki wasn't his actual sister but they grew up with each other so they considered each other siblings.<p>

"I know, I'm sorry" Haruki looked at his feet, then back up, "It's not like I do it on purpose"."on purpose or not, it's still troublesome" She made her way up the stairs and so did Haruki. Haruki headed to his room and feel asleep, he had his first day of collage tomorrow and he needed a nap.  
>Rikiya walked back through the alleys to the less extravagant part of the city. Walking up three flights of stairs to reach his little sister of 4 years old. He walked in the door locking his five locks. Looking inside to where she could be, soon Rikiya found her snuggled in his bed so he took the couch. "Damn I need some rest" reading on the clock it was 11 pm. " its my 3rd year of college tomorrow, and I need to make it to school. Ugh." He laid down and watched the moon till he fell asleep.<p>


	2. Goodmorning- My Rescuer!

Haruki awoke to the sound of his sister's voice, "Haruki, come on get up" A yawn wiggled it's way out of Haruki's throat as he sat up. Yuki left and Haruki got ready. After breakfast him and his sister walked to school together, but once they entered the school Yuki ditched him for her friends and Haruki found himself lost on his way to his classroom.

Rikiya woke up early at 5 am For morning classes and get his little sister to school for morning daycare. Walking in his room, he sat next to her and petted her head. "Hey Akari, time to wake up." Akari strecthed and yawned. "Oniichan I'm tired.." Rikiya smiled "don't you want to show me your drawings from school today?" "Oh yea! You'll love them Oniichan!" Rikiya and Akari got ready and headed out the door. He dropped her of at daycare and left "I'll see you later Akari!" "Bye bye Oniichan!" Rikiya smiled and ran to the university which was 5 blocks away. Which happened to be close to where he meet that kid last night.

Rikiya blushed a bit and shook it off. "Ehh, **its a guy** and I **won't** be seeing him anyway ever again." "excuse me" Haruki tapped on a kids shoulder, "can you help me find my class? It's room 200" the kid turned around. "your on the wrong floor, room 200 is on the second floor"

"thank you" Haruki walked away and found his class. Alot boys bombarded him "What's your name?" "what's your favorite color?" "do you have a boyfriend?" "I'm a boy" Haruki explained, "and my name is Haruki Oshiro" He sat down and many of the boys were stunned. Taking a better look the boys could see that Haruki was right.

Rikiya couldn't care less about the girls right now. And when he walked into class. He couldn't care less about the new victim of the year for the other upperclassmen. Rikiya sat down opened his books and read a small novel on the side, a normal routine for class to begin for the last two years. His ears also twitched back when he heard the other females of his classes swooning over him. In some sort of Shizuka fan club, as is proper to call someone by last name.

"**your a boy?**" asked one of the girls, "oh my god you are" she said after she had a better look. "yeah" Haruki gave her a gentle smile. He always hated first days, he always had to explain that he was a boy, he wished everyone would just know from first glance, but that was never the case. Haruki looked to his right, still surrounded by people he thought he saw that guy from last night, Rikiya Shizuka. "Excuse me" he said to the crowed of people and walked over to get a better look.

"it is you" Haruki said smiling like he did when he said goodbye, "I thought maybe I was seeing things but it's you" Rikiya looked around then directly at the voice and his eyes widened. Thinking Holy crap its him...no way he remembers and why is he here.! "I think you might have got the wrong guy.. my name is Rikiya Shizuka. And are you a bit young to be here?" Rikiya looked a bit nervous by him unsure why. "I'm 18, so no, I'm not to young to be here" Haruki's tail swayed, "and you are the same person because that's the exact same name I got last night, it was a bit dark out last night, so maybe you'll remember my name" he smiled, "I'm Haruki Oshiro"

"Yes I do remember no that you mention it. I never expected you to be here though." Rikiya couldn't completely keep up this cold act while Oshiro-kun looked at him like that. Quickly thinking do to the stares around them and evil looks from the club. "you might wanna becareful because the way your posture is you don't look as refined as you might need to be in public." Smiling trying to polite and get him off the hook. Anything to stop the noticing.

Oshiro-kun stood up embaressed and smiled "sorry..." Shizuka- senpai laughed and smiled and reached out and pet him. "Welcome to college first year, Oshiro-kun." Then quickly retreating in embaressment. He was being adorable like Akari in the morning he tried to convince himself. Haruki sat back in his seat and waited for class to start, it did and it wasn't long until their lunch break came around.


	3. Will you stay- with me- for lunch!

Class ended and it was noon usual time for Rikiya to leave and check on Akari. But he had no time this year afternoon class was in two hours and it takes at least one to get to her. He can't go without eating again... he had a decent amount of money to go to a cafe in the city close by.

He got up and sighed "ehh my life is simple enough if anything one of those girls will follow." Yet he still had the look of loneliness. Haruki left class looking for Shizuka, he was suppose to go home, but he really wanted to talk to Shizuka. Haruki got lost and eventually ended up on a side of town that's he's never seen. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back for afternoon classes" he found an ally and laid down. "I'm sleepy, I'll just take a nap."

Rikiya was walking toward a cheaper market and he noticed Oshiro-kun sleeping and pulled him up. "What are you doing?! Its dangerous!" He grabbed him and sat down at a cafe like he said he was supposed to.

"Oshiro-kun what are you doing? You have to be careful." The waitress walked up and smiled. "What would you like gentleman?" Rikiya looked embaressed "umm by any chance can we have a juice, a coffee, and two strawberry yogurts desserts please.?" Rikiya look exhusted. "Sorry Oshiro-kun.. I hope you like it...just be careful." "sorry Shizuka-Senpai, I just got sleepy and lost so I just wanted to nap for a bit" Haruki yawned, "I'm sorry to cause you trouble Senpai, I feel really bad so let me pay for lunch" he smiled, a tired smile since he still really wanted that nap. "Its okay, Oshiro-kun. Ill pay I brought enough for now, just might need help after class later can you come?"

Rikiya had no ill intentions for later on but he really needed help and possiblely was curious about Oshiro-kun. "If you can't its fine." Rikiya smiled though completely nervous about later on. "I can come after class" Haruki lied, his owners were probably already worried that he didn't show up and he'd be in real big trouble for not showing up after school but he wanted to make things up to his senpai, since he saved his life and all.

"I can't wait to hang out with senpai" he smiled again. The waitress came back and gave them their food. "Thank you sir!" She smiled and walked away. Rikiya smiled at Oshiro-kun never losing eye contact with him. As he took a bite after he asked "Oshiro-kun do you like your food?" Haruki with food on his face said, "yess, I like it better than what I eat on a normal day" for some reason Haruki never developed a liking to expensive foods. "your different from everyone else at school, aren't you senpai?"

"what'd you mean?" "I'm guessing your not as rich as everyone else And possibly ownerless, not that it makes a difference, I still want to be great friends with you senpai! But I'm curious, but curiosity killed the cat and I'm a cat so that's bad and ima shut up now" he smiled at the end feeling a bit awkward for the question he asked and how he rambled. "I rather not say actually Oshiro-kun..but I have a question of my own. Why is it your so attached to me? I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't be by now. So I was wondering why?"

Rikiya smiled at his awkward way of speech looking at him piercing him with his gaze yet it was soft and tender. Damn he looked so cute looking at him like that. "well I don't know for sure" said Haruki, "maybe because you saved me? I don't know, what I do know is that when I'm close to senpai I'm happy and when I'm away from senpai I'm kinda sad" he smiled, "I miss senpai when he's gone" Rikiya blushed a little and smiled. "I agree with you Oshiro-kun. And your really cute right now.

Enjoy your food and let's get back to class soon." He stood up finishing his food and walking by to return the plates to make it easier coming back. To get Oshiro-kun and pet his head once today one of his fingers gracing his ears softly. "Come on" "you know how to get back from here?" asked Haruki, "I don't even know where we are, that's why I decided to take a nap"

"Yea of course I do. And don't worry about it" Rikiya walked them around a few corners to the university. "There we found it." Smiling happily, the first time since being in the university his ears twitched happily. Haruki headed to his afternoon class and he was sad to hear that him and Rikiya didn't have the same one. Haruki waved goodbye and smiled one last time before they parted ways but he was still happy knowing he would see him again after school.

Rikiya was excited for their time after school though he didn't know why it was just a somewhat quick favor. Yet he couldn't get his mind off of it. Oshiro-kun's smile kept popping up in his mind. Before he knew it the teacher was saying his closing statements. Damn he thought we have our first art history test in a few days...I only have this class this twice a week...damn.

"oh well" he sighed. "Ill wait for Oshiro-kun by the entrance." When another neko approached him. "I noticed you had some trouble today, take my notes to copy I'll be sure to see you." He smiled and walked away.

Rikiya was confused and stared as he walked off but quickly came back to reality and headed toward the entrance to meet Oshiro-kun.


	4. His Special Someone?

When Rikiya got to the entrance Haruki was already there. Haruki waved and smiled, "I waited by the entrance because we didn't set a meeting place and this seemed like the best place to meet" he looked down at his shoes then back up at Rikiya, "actually I was scared that you might have just left without me senpai" "Haha no I would never I'm a man of my word. And I apologize for that. But I really need help with my groceries today that's all I don't have enough hands to carry them to my apartment. And if I take to long a special someone might get sad." Rikiya said looking away and laughing a bit. Which made Oshiro-kun very nervous though he wasn't gonna admit that he wasn't as special to senpai as someone else. Besides a guy like him must have a girlfriend no wonder he doesn't talk to girls...though it doesn't matter, senpai is just my friend. Rikiya picked up many items paid and they left. "Hey Oshiro-kun your really quiet since I picked you up. Are you okay?" "oh yeah, I'm fine" for some reason the fact that Riykia had someone special bothered Haruki, he didn't know why it bothered him so much, he spent so much time trying to figure it out that he was quieter than usual, but Haruki also was able to come to the conclusion that at the very least that Rikiya wasn't as rich as everyone else, or he wouldn't have to shop. Haruki wanted to learn alot about Riykia because for some reason not knowing bothered him. Why does it bother me so much? He thought to himself, he just couldn't figure it out. They reached the apartment complex. and used the elevator. To go up the same three flights Rikiya travels everyday. Oshiro-kun was so nervous as Rikiya turned the key to his apartment his heart was racing as the door open. Rikiya walked in. "I'd like you to meet someone very special to me she's my world." Oshrio-kuns mind was racing and for some was bothering him he closed his eyes for a split second. When Rikiya turned around to say "here she is" Oshiro-kun opened his eyes then looked around then down. Coming face to face with little Akari a white tiger neko of 4 years old. Otherwise known as senpai's younger little sister. "Oniichan look it! It another white fured Neko! I like HIM!." Oshiro-kun was smiling not only because of her adorable nature... but because she called him a boy and relieved that senpai was still single.


	5. The Confused Rikiya

For some reason Haruki wasn't bothered by THIS special person, but I was bothered before he thought, why? He decided to figure it out later, "I'm Haruki Oshiro" he smiled at the little neko, "what's your name?" She rocked back and forth on her heels with her ears twitching and tail swaying. "My name is Akari Shizuka. Nice to meet you Har- I'm mean Mr. Oshiro-sama. "She beamed.

"I said it right Onii-chan?" She whispered. Rikiya nodded and smiled at her like a proud brother. "it's nice to meet you too" Haruki smiled, he didn't like the term sama, but his owners were always telling him that it's what everyone was suppose to use to refer to him since he was so high class, but he never saw himself as someone who was more special than anyone else.

Akari continued on "Oniichan I drew something for you today! I hope you love it. I worked really hard wait here." Meanwhile Rikiya and Oshiro-kun was waiting on the couch for cute little Akari to come back with her drawing. Rikiya smiled and waited while Oshiro-kun's ears twitching with frustration trying to figure out why! Haruki was quite frustrated, it almost never took him this long to figure things out, and this is about how HE felt, shouldn't I know how I feel he thought.

He got lost in his mind trying to find the reasoning, but couldn't find it. Akari came back as Rikiya was looking to console Oshiro-kun causing the nervous brother to snap foreword to her attention. It was the beginning of a finger painting of a forest. Much like one he painted in watercolor 2 months before so he thought it was cute and kissed her head. Which caused Oshiro-kun to blush and be the smallest bit jealous."I love you, Akari, now go to bed."

"Ok onii-chan, night and night night Oshiro-sama!" Oshiro-kun somewhat bothered by the honorifics "night night Akari-san" Haruki now had another problem to think about, to go home or stay out a little longer, it's possible his owners already reported him missing and he could get Shizuka-senpai in alot of trouble, but he wanted to talk with him, just for a bit. What to do, what should I do? He thought to himself.

Rikiya relaxed a little the little kitten now asleep. "So would you like anything to drink?" He stood up looking at Oshiro-kun. "Unless I'm holding you up, otherwise you can stay a while." And looking a Oshiro-kun but in a more assertive way. Haruki jumped off the couch and hugged Rikiya "sorry Senpai" he said latching on too him "I have to go home, but let's hang out again real soon" and then he let go of him, looking down at the floor and headed toward the door, "bye Shizuka-senpai, I'll miss you" he smiled, a kind of sad smile and then walked out the door.

Rikiya blinked and smiled as the door closed and sat down on the couch and sighed then rolled over into the the pillow. Biting his lipblushing looking toward the celing. "What am I doing...I mean he's... but dammit. He's cute. Ugh it would never work." He covered his face with his hand dammit he thought. I'm so stupid...

When Haruki got home there were cops in front of his house. "there you are! Where were you?!" asked his owner who ran over and hugged him tightly. "sorry" he said, "I got lost on my way home from school" obviously he lied, making sure to keep Rikiya out of trouble. After the mess was cleared up Haruki went in side and took out the laptop from underneath his bed.

He research his feelings on Shizuka-senpai and all searches led to the same thing: love. "love, I'm in love with senpai?" he sighed, "now that I think about it, I am, masters would be very mad if they found out. They can't find out, anyway Senpai probably just sees me as a friend, and that's all we'll be"

Rikiya blushed brighter " why can't I forget this kid...and my ... dammit...I can't be attracted to him can i. No! Everyone will call me a freak.. but I guess alone I can indulge these fantasies... I can't help it... I want him" Rikiya ears feel back as his pants unzipped. "damn I'm pathetic...but just for now.."


	6. Problems And Apparent Heartache

knock, knock "Haruki what are you doing, can I come in?" it was Haruki's owner's child. He closed the laptop shut and shoved it back under his bed. "you can come in" she did, "are you okay? I heard what happened and" she fell, but Haruki caught her.

His owner's daughter was named Leila "you shouldn't push yourself" Haruki helped her sit on the bed. "sorry" she said. "wait a sec, I'll fix it" "you sure?" she asked. He just proceeded without awnsering he held his hands out over her legs and soon his hands started to glow like the sun. He finished and was now extremely tired.

"thank you" she said, "I'll let you sleep" and she left. Haruki crawled on to his bed with the little strength he had and fell fast asleep. Rikiya fell asleep holding on to a pillow. He couldn't follow through but in his mumbles you could hear him breath Haruki's name. Haruki woke up the blinding light of the morning, except it wasn't morning, Haurki turned to the clock to see that it was way later and that school had already started a long time ago.

"No!" he screamed at the clock, "I wanted to hang out with senpai today" he fell back down into the sheets. They let me stay home he thought, they let me rest because I healed Leila last night. He healed Leila weakly, usually on weekends because she was so sick, that's what Haruki did, that's why he was worth millions because he could save people and he was the last of the species that could.

Haruki threw his pillow upset, I miss senpai he thought. Then he got up grabbed his pillow and sat back down and hugged it tightly. "I wish this pillow was Shizuka-senpai" and he fell back sighing into his sheets once more.

Rikiya didn't have class today but he slept in too late to bring Akari to daycare. So one of his followers Ryuu kicked open the door. "Boss Akari she's not there!" Rikiya leaned up and looked at him coldly. "I know that, she's here with me I slept in its my day off from everyone." Akari came running out and hugged the nekos leg.

"Ryuu, why did you wake up Oniichan, you know he's sleepy!" Looking back at her oniichan. "Right Oniichan?!" "Yes Akari." He smiled warmly at her. Though he gave Ryuu a look of do it again and you might be punched in the face. Then Ryuu saw his pants as Akari went to play. "Hey boss" Ryuu whispered.

"did you bring a lady friend over last night I never saw you so tired." Rikiya blushed a bit looking down then slapped him. "No!" Haruki ears shot up as heard a crash from the hallway, his eyes widened, no one was suppose to be home today, the masters had work, and Yuki and Leila were at school. Haruki ran to the door and looked immediately. How'd he'd get pass the gate? And the the codes?

Haruki looked out his window, His heart racing, it was a 3 story drop from the window. He ran into his personal bathroom and locked the door. "um" he thought, "ummm" he backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees and shut his eyes as tight as he could, scared of what was to come, he just sat there trying to think of a way to save himself, but thought of nothing.

Ryuu kept talking. "Shizuka-sama, we followed that kid that left your apartment yesterday. Figured he was after something and when we couldn't find Akari, we followed him home and waited. From what I heard. We make it in, no ones home except that the top bathroom door is locked." Smiling as he told him. Rikiya grabbed him by the throat "What?! Don't make **ever** calls without me and I swear if you hurt him."

Rikiya ran out as fast as he could and leaving his shirt behind, only in loose jeans and bare feet carried him through the gates and to where his followers were. Grabbing him stroking his tail if only they knew he was a boy. "Hey" Rikiya walked in and said coldly. " Stay the fuck away from him rejects.." Rikiya walked over and picked up Haruki. Looking over and with a dark gaze. "Ever do this again and you will die."

"what's going on?" asked Haruki still shaking from fear, "you know these guys?" Rikiya looked sad and stern. "I'll explain when we get to some place private. But I promise they wont ever hurt you. It was about Akari." he pressed Oshiro-kun closer to his chest. "I'll make sure your safe at least from them I'll protect you." Haruki just trembled in his arms and had nothing in his mind to say but, "thank you" he said giving him the same smile he got on the day they met, yet it was hard to tell completely until his trembles tired down.

Senpai's more dangerous than I thought Haruki thought to himself, but now that he thought about it Shizuka-senpai had to be powerful in order to have saved him the first time. Haruki wanted to hear Rikiya's explanation because right now he didn't know what to think, he just wanted to cry. Rikiya carried him to the guest bedroom directed by Oshiro-kun. Placing him on the bed Rikiya sat kneeling in front of him. "Look I am a good guy and those guys ,usually, follow my orders or at least report it in. Though today they did not, I'm sorry but I'm the yakazua boss to them. Please I'm sorry. They thought that you could've took Akari... So they acted...it wont happen again. If you want I'll remove myself from your life-"

Rikiya got up to leave hovered his hand for a second to pet him. Then dropped it down to his side. "I'm sorry again." For some reason his heart was aching. He was leaving the only thing he wanted. Rikiya stepped away from him a bit. "I'm not scared of you senpai" said Haruki, "I still like senpai alot" he smiled. "I was just really scared before, but senpai saved me and now I'm okay" he looked down, "so please don't leave me" Haruki looked back up at him, "I'd be sad if I couldn't hang out with senpai again".

He looked down again and for the first time Rikiya heard his serious voice, "you mean alot to me" he said then smiled again. He didn't know what else to do but smile. Rikiya couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Oshiro-kun's hands and pinned him down, on top shirtless Oshiro-kun completely caught off guard. "I'm sorry Oshiro-kun." He couldn't respond. Rikiya's (cat)ears laid down. He leaned in close barely grazing Harukis lips with his own then snapped out of it and pulled back putting his head down. "I shouldn't."

Haruki was kinda stunned and didn't know what to do or say, his heart raced fast and the beating of his heart was the only thing he could concentrate on. Speak, say something he thought to himself, he'll leave if you don't, but he didn't say anything, say what? What was he suppose to say. He'd get in big trouble for just falling in love with him, so what was he suppose to do. If you don't speak, he'll take it the wrong way he said to himself, but still nothing came to his mind, nothing.

"I'm sorry Har-...I mean Oshiro-sama. I'll leave.." Rikiya let go of him. All that could go through his mind is god I was wrong. I was stupid. I'll forget this ever happened. Haruki sat there and watched him walk away. Water started falling from his eyes and he broke down crying. He didn't want him to leave, he didn't want it to end like this. He stopped himself and wiped his tears on his sleeve.


	7. Worried Sister The Surprised Confession

He curled up on the bed and tried to sleep, if I sleep I can't remember he thought. Rikiya finally got back home Akari was out playing. And the first thing he did was punch a wall, fall againist it and cry. "Why?! I didn't have to do that...why?!

I can't, I just won't attend tomorrow no one will notice I'll take extra hours at the host club. I'll take home some girl and bury my sorrow in her, tears welled up in his eyes as his thoughts swirled. I just I can't..."

Rikiya laid there till Akari got home; she just watched her brother's sorrow. "Oniichan did you love Oshiro-sama?" "No-" "But-Oniichan don't you-?" "Akari it's not important go to bed..." Rikiya laid on the floor where he fell, slumped halfway against the wall.

Haruki slept and as he awoke he thought he could hear his mom's voice saying, "live so that'll you'll be happy, don't live to make others happy" that was the last thing she said to him before she died. "I almost forgot" he said to himself, it was early in the morning so Haruki got dressed and snuck out. He walked into the city to find Rikiya's apartment, but getting lost in the process.

He sighed and sat on the curb. "This sucks" he said to himself, but I gotta keep looking he thought and continued to wander. Rikiya laid past out with a small blanket over him, while Akari walked outside to meet Ryuu as they did every morning for breakfast. Though Rikiya was usually attending morning courses or coming back from a late shift. Her destination was put on hold when she saw Oshiro-sama.

Finding him on the end of their street drifting away for Ryuu's grasp she ran to Haruki. Akari forcefully stating,"Mr. Oshiro-sama I hate you, Rikiya Oniichan isn't the same!" Tearing up now she continued, "He won't even talk he's been so sad and I can't make Oniichan happy! Fix it!" She cried. "I just want my Oniichan back to normal."

Haruki felt horrible doing this to a 4 year old, a very intelligent 4 year old at that, whom had just scolded him. "Hey I will make it better, I just need to talk to him alone." Akari smiled "okay I'll be with Ryuu!" She pointed him to the apartment and said her farewell as he climbed the 3 stories.

"Shizuka-Senpai?" he walked in the open doorway looking down at his feet. "I" he started Rikiya looked at him heart broken, why was he here? Haruki ran and hugged him tightly. "**I love Shizuka-Senpai**" blurted out Haruki, "I want to be with senpai even if masters don't approve" Haruki was on the verge of tears, scared that he was too late.


	8. Embers of Desire

Rikiya's heart throbbed he didn't want to make him cry. But was delighted he said it, he held him close to him. Rikiya blushing couldn't speak. Without Oshiro-kun noticing he laid him down on the couch. Rikiya blushed bright red as he tilted his chin up and kissed him. Rikiya held it as long as he could Oshiro-kun had such soft lips. He didn't wanna stop.

Yet he still broke it to say. "I love you Oshiro-kun, and I finally got to finish what was started." Rikiya winked laying on top of Oshiro-kun still. "I'm happy" said Haruki, "I was scared that I was too late and that..." he didn't finish, he didn't know what he was gonna say anymore so he just smiled. Rikiya blushed more "I never knew a dude could get me so umm" he broke their gaze, embarrassed. "so umm what?" asked Haruki who was quite oblivious to what he was hinting to. He just smiled innocently.

Rikiya blushed bright red and went for the blunt approach. Which was to pull him closer and to make him **feel** what he meant. "I love you in many ways Oshiro-kun." "I love you too" Haruki smiled. Haruki finally felt what the umm was and blushed bright red and buried his face into Rikiya's chest. "Yea I would probably reacted the same." Rikiya laughed nervously and blushed. Then he nuzzled Harukis ear while his tail curled around his. Haruki face flushed more red, embarrassed, he tried to burry his face in deeper, but that did not work atall, he just ended up nuzzling his head against his chest.

Rikiya decided to have a little fun with his blushing mate and licked his cheek and whispered "I'm sorry but your just too cute. Beside I think you like it" Rikiya nuzzling him more. "Nya" escaped out of Haruki's throat when Rikiya licked him. His heart was beating furiously and Rikiya was defiantly the one speeding it up. Rikiya smiled "do you want me to stop because I can do this all day up until dawn if you like." His heart sped up a bit more, he had a hard time thinking of words, "Do what you want." Haruki finally able to manage to put a sentence together.


End file.
